A container-type data center can be used by equipment manufacturers. A container-type data center generally includes a cabinet in which multiple servers are locked. A handle hook is installed in an end of the server to remove the server from the cabinet. The handle hook is itself large. However, the size of the servers is getting reduced and the operating space for the handle hook is now limited.